Opposite Spectrums
by Oni Isis
Summary: AU OneShot. Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend. Be my bad boy but understand that I don't need you again.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Rating: **M

**AN:** Just a One-Shot.

Also, with the new year and a change in my outlooks, my name is now changing to Oni Isis, the Oni a forever nickname of my true name (**not** the Japanese demon). Isis my respected goddess, the mistress of magic and one of the protective gods' of the dead.

On a final note, this fic isn't going to be excessively edited and if there are mistakes – oh well XD.

**… … … … …**

**Opposite Spectrums  
**

Be my bad boy be my man,

Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy but understand

That I don't need you again.

--- Bad Boy, Cascada.

**… … … … …**

Serena flicked a straggling lock from her face, her eyes glued to her laptop screen as she proof read the next edition of the 'City Star'. She made a prim and proper image as she sat in her tiny office, her silvery blonde hair in a neat bun and elegant glasses perched on her dainty nose. Biting her lower lip she silently debated whether to add another comma in the current statement. Sighing she leaned back into her chair, tapping her writing pen on its arm.

"…the brawl was allegedly between the two gangs Dark Thorn and White Cross, a small dispute that blew into a mammoth clash," she mumbled softly.

Throwing her pen carelessly on her desk, where it spun on its shiny surface, she raised her arms over her head and stretched, her full breasts straining alluringly against her white blouse. Glancing at her silver Dior watch, she found it to be late morning and was in desperate need of a mochaccino. Slipping on her matching suit blazer she grabbed her handbag then, proceeded to sneak past her co-workers offices, butwas caught in the act.

"Serena!"

Serena flinched, so much for a quiet coffee break, she thought pasting on a sweet smile and spinning around.

"Anne," she said pleasantly, "I was just going out."

"Well, I'll join you!" She said enthusiastically, grabbing her leather bag, knocking over her empty mug in the process.

"Sure," Serena said, suppressing a groan.

Climbing in the elevator they descended to ground floor, where they left the building in direction of Serena's favourite café 'Chez Moi'. It was a relatively unknown place, that's what drew Serena to it; it was quaint and private, nestled between two overshadowing sky rise buildings.

"Melvin has been such a pain in my arse lately," Anne complained, pulling her bag higher on her shoulder, "I mean all he does is nag, nag, **nag**!"

Serena snorted softly at this, "Well he is the boss, Anne," she pointed out, glancing in on the numerous shop windows.

"Yeah well, he doesn't need to be so," she paused thinking of a good word, "-painful."

"Uh-huh," Serena mumbled politely, turning into a shallow alley to where the café resided.

Walking towards the entrance, Serena noticed two large figures leaning up against the wall. One had long white blond hair, his face elegant, refined, with the palest eyes full of shrewd intelligence. From his mouth dangled an unlit cigarette, the leather of his coat creaking softly as he raised his lighter to it. The man next to him was equally as intimidating, his wavy hair the blackest black and deep blue eyes following Serena's form.

Anna gasped, "Isn't he hott!" Her walk becoming laced with sex.

Anne's daring stiletto's, short skirt and perfect hair made Serena feel like she was going to Church, her clothes modest and concealing.

Serena narrowed her eyes at the man as she passed; his only response was to smirk roguishly at her. With a little 'humph' Serena stalked past, her modest pink shoes clicking on the concrete, disapproving of Annewho shot appreciative glances at his defined torso, highlighted by his tight black top.

"Anne," she hissed, "He's part of the Dark Thorn gang," Serena informed, pulling her to a table obscuring the view between them.

"Really," Anne said excitedly, "I wouldn't mind him being my bad boy."

"Mochaccino," Serena said to the waiter, ignoring Anne's previous comment.

"And I'll have a fat-free latte," she said distractedly, trying to glance at the gangsters.

Serena began to talk lightly to Anne about the latest news, putting her opinions over the latest pay strikes, "…well Anne, what do you think?" She asked.

"How do I look?" Anne said, brushing her fox coloured hair.

The question vexed Serena and she glanced over Anne. She was wearing a black suit, the skirt in the set, riding dangerously on her thighs.

"You look fine," Serena sighed, all previous words wasted.

"Are you sure," she said, pulling out her compact and checking her bright makeup.

"Yep, positive," Serena said, watching as Anne pulled her top lower.

Just as their beverages arrived Anne sighed sadly, "They're leaving and I had my number all ready."

"Oh well," Serena said behind her coffee cup, "Maybe next time."

It was nearing 8 O'clock and Serena was only just leaving the City Star building. Practically everyone was gone in the underground parking, her shoes echoing eerily in the empty expanse. Rummaging through her bag, she pulled out the keys to her silvery Mercedes and opened the passenger door. Depositing her purse on the floor, she placed her laptop on the seat and was leaning in when a hand touched her behind. The reaction was instantaneous, her body stiffening with the fright as she let out a little shriek, snapping up.

"Did I give you a fright?" A criminally sexy voice purred in her ear, a pair of hips cradling her shapely bottom.

Trying to spin around she was unable to as strong arms, encased in leather, curved around her tiny waist, "God Damn it!" Serena declared, "Why do you play these games?"

"I can't help myself, you were just so…" He paused, nibbling her ear, "—tempting." He finished yanking her fully against his body.

"Lemme go!" She said panicky, trying to unravel his arms, eyes revolving worriedly over the empty parking area, "You're not supposed to be here --- we agreed!"

"And what are you going to do about it? Hmmm?" He purred, laying hot open mouthed kisses on her neck.

Serena gasped, "S-s-stop!" Her head tilting to protect the sensitive skin from the hot flames his lips evoked, "Anyone could see us!"

He chuckled throatily, "Like I care," he answered, his thumbs sensuously stroking the undersides of her breasts.

To her horror a moan escaped her mouth, her head lolling back onto his shoulder, "But I do."

The hands roved on her stomach and hips, "I think I've been pretty good, considering _you_ ran off last week," He said, the smooth voice becoming more aggressive.

Serena didn't know what to say, a strangled sound displaying her discomfort at the predicament.

"I'll tell you what," He stated, "Get in your car and follow me – got it?"

Serena nodded her head, her heart thumping then the arms released her and she unsteadily climbed into the tan interior. After a couple of moments a sleek, black and incredibly expensive car moved past, its windows were almost completely black, its exhaust roaring and mags shining under the iridescent blue tints. Serena started her quiet engine and began to follow, out of the building and into the busy streets, where she stayed behind his car, twisting through the streets. Eventually he turned in somewhere, a dark alley in the industrial section of town --- Dark Thorn territory. The alley was wide, surrounded by two buildings made of worn red brick, Serena instantly knew he had lead her to one of his many safe houses, unfortunately away from everyone. Parking her car, Serena opened the door and stepped out, her soft pale pink suit looking alienated in the dark, dingy alley.

Darien Shield's watched her through impassive eyes. She looked so soft and feminine, the feeble light catching in her unusual silvery hair, she was like an angel – stuck with the devil. A dark grin formed on his lips as he sashayed towards her, her head rising, eyes wide like a fawn stuck in headlights and mouth parting in a small 'o'.

"Now where were we?" He asked, "oh yeah, I remember!" With that he hauled her up against him, slamming his mouth upon hers delving deep into her honeyed mouth.

Serena's head swam as he kissed her, his body so strong and stable around her, she couldn't help but melt into him. At the tiniest sound Darien broke off, glaring into the darkness before wrapping an arm around her, pushing her towards the understated steel door that Serena had failed to notice. The lock not just required a key, but a code which he performed and pushed her within. The interior of the narrow corridor was cramped, Darien's body pressing her up the long tight flight of stairs to another door. The area was cold and Serena shivered, hating the dark and starkness of the place; however at the top, when Darien opened the heavy industrial door, it revealed a spacious penthouse. Its interior still proclaimed its industrialized look, with its brick walls and huge 'n' shaped windows, but was clean decorated with masculine colours and limited furniture.

Serena's examination did not last long before she was wrenched up against Darien, his eyes feral and hungry, sending butterflies through her body.

"You do know it's rude to ignore someone, lover," he purred referring to the earlier incident at the café.

"Hmm!" Serena retorted, "You deserved it! How dare you come near me, especially at work when anyone could have seen us! It was part of the agreement."

"I'm not so good at 'agreements'," He supplied huskily, leaning down to claim her rose bud lips.

Tilting her head to the side, she assessed him through narrow eyes, her finger rising to brush over the split in his sensuous lip.

"Did you get this today? In the fight?" Her eyes seeking his.

He didn't reply, instead licking her finger, his gaze never leaving hers. Slowly Serena leaned in, tilting away as Darien tried to take control.

"Uh-huh," She reprimanded against the corner of his mouth, her hand rising to cup his jaw, running into his thick silky hair.

Her tongue peeked from her mouth to run over the wound, picking up the slight metallic taste as she did. Teasingly she sucked his lower lip, never fully committing to a kiss, her actions arousing and aggravating him.

"Enough!" He commanded, ripping the pin from her hair, crushing the locks in his fist as he drew her in.

Hot flames arched between them, Darien pushing her towards another room – the bedroom – which they stumbled into. His fingers found her jacket, pushing it down her arms onto the floor then began on her blouse, not bothering with the tiny pearl buttons, just wrenching it open – ruining yet another silk top. Quickly it joined the jacket Darien's dilated eyes sliding over her firm breasts, barely encased in a lace bra, which did nothing to conceal the hard rosy peaks aching for his attentions. Cupping her breast, he tested its weight, loving the way it fitted perfectly in his palm.

"God, you drive me crazy," Darien muttered, needing to taste her.

With her bra unhooked, he pushed her so she fell on the bed, its back satin sheets cold against her inflamed body making her want to get off. However Darien's body pinned her, starting with languid kisses behind her ear, moving down her throat and peeling away the bra for his hungry mouth. Her body was on fire, hands gripping his hair as he encased her hard tip, hot pleasure stinging through her body. His lips resumed their path, down her flat stomach, tongue dipping in her belly button as he multi-tasked to remove her skirt. Once again her treasure was barely concealed by thin lace, his hand covering it possessively, feeling the heat that radiated her passion. Through the material he antagonized, watching her wreath and cry – a sort of payback for her previous lack of attention.

As he dipped into her panties she arched, Darien's teeth clenching at the offering of her full breasts, she was a goddess before him; hair swirling around and full lips whispering his name. His own body craved her like a drug addict, his pants incredibly painful against his arousal and if he didn't get into her, Darien was sure he would die. Ridding his hindrance, Darien slipped a knee between her legs, testing and probing with his sensitive tip – driving Serena crazy. She raised her hips, trying to sate the heat within her, but he resisted wanting the moment never to end. Lips once again descended to her throat, sucking and biting, leaving angry red marks of his possession, then when the perfect time came, he slammed into her unable to control the cardinal pull. Darien moaned, her sheath was silk around him, so tight and hot, all sanity flew from his mind.

He moved slowly at first, in short thrusts but as the intensity grew his strokes became long, pushing deeper and deeper – right into her soul. Gripping her hips he increased the pace, feeling the tremors of her walls, knowing she was close to her breaking point and she wasn't alone with that. With one final deep thrust she clamped around him, Darien thickening and swelling in response to finish with a final explosion, spilling his seed deep within her. Darien was suddenly aware of how small and fragile she was beneath him, so swapping places he allowed her on top, enjoying the view, her eyes glazed and lips a ravaged red.

Serena marvelled at the male specimen beneath her, who was still connected to her, evoking feelings no man had ever done before. Removing the shirt, they didn't manage to get to the first time, she took in the masterpiece of his chest, bronzed and ridged with muscle. Her tongue touched his skin, tasting its saltiness as she traced over the contours, lingering on every bruise that marred his torso. He shivered, wrapping his fingers on her hips and starting a rhythm, which she resumed riding him faster and faster. The passion that always occurred together was indescribable; it was what kept the secret one-night stand a constant weekend thing. It was just pure sex, no strings attached, then they'd continue with their normal lives again till the next weekend.

Hands caressing his skin, Serena felt Darien's body react in harmony with hers, hardening, enlarging within her, filling her so perfectly it was beyond real. Serena's tossed her head back in pure ecstasy at his release, her hair swirling around them, a masterpiece of iridescent metallics in the dark room.

As they recovered, hearts thundering, Serena lay upon Darien's hard chest, who responding by enfolding her within a possessive embrace. Slowly, as if regretfully, Serena slid free but he didn't completely release her, a hand curving around her waist pushing her back against his chest – he wasn't losing her yet, he had waited two weeks for this good sex.

"You're staying the night," He growled throatily in her ear, wanting to wake up in the morning next to her.

Serena sniffed, "I'm going. You can't tell me what to do, remember its just sex – plain and simple."

With a wriggle she had a foot out of bed when he wrenched her back, planting himself on top of her, eyes set with resolve.

"What I say goes," Darien informed savagely, challenging her defiance.

Serena's eyes went cold, "Hear this, Da-ri-en, I'm not one of your gang members you can boss around. You have no hold over me and if you don't let me go, this - the sex," she clarified, "Will end."

"I don't think so," Darien purred.

Serena glared, "I thought you were above rape, Darien."

Darien chucked throatily flashing white teeth, "Who said anything about rape?" He questioned, leaning down so his lips brushed her ear, "I wouldn't need to," running his fingers over her hard nipple to prove his point.

Serena huffed indignantly, "And what happens if I find someone else to replace you, hmmm."

The smile was wiped instantly from his face, a look of pure venom coating his gorgeous features, "Then I'd think you a whore." The thought of another man sickening him beyond belief.

Serena slapped him in response, using the momentary distraction to storm out the bed slipping her skirt, torn blouse and blazer on. Her lips were pursed with anger, tears pushing in her eyes – she wasn't a whore, she didn't sleep around. Her first experience had been in University with her boyfriend and had been so awful it deterred her, even made her dread it, until she met Darien. If he wanted to be pig headed about it, fine! Her eyes glanced to the bed where she saw him, watching her through smouldering eyes, his cheek imprinted with a pink hand print, but other then that he was stoic.

_Typical_ she thought angrily, nothing fazed him which only fed her riot of negative emotions. However she did still have some pride and didn't allow any turmoil to show, so picking up her dignity Serena stalked from the room slamming every door behind her. Outside the cold air against her flushed skin helped to cool her anger, leaving only a depressed void as she slid into her car. Starting the engine she zoomed off down the street, then, and only then, did she allow her guard to fall so that the tears slipped down her cheeks.

The tears would not cease even when she arrived home, "Goddamn it, Serena!" She whispered harshly in the bathroom mirror as she looked at her bedraggled body, "He was nothing, why on earth are you crying!"

Steeling herself she harshly rubbed her fists over her eyes, then started the shower, wanting to remove every essence of him, the whole time cursing what a bastard he was. Hotter the heat spiralled, yet nothing could remove him, his touch, his presence – his imprint on her soul. Pure exhaustion blanketed her, it had been a hard week and the emotional battle had sapped every remaining ounce of energy. Stumbling around the bathroom she poorly dried her skin, slipping on some panties and satin chemise that stuck to her damp body. With a final look in the mirror she grimaced at the red abrasions over her neck, shoulders and upper breasts. Sneering in distaste she searched vigorously through a draw, extracting a cream that she thickly applied to the marks before retiring to bed.

Serena's last thoughts, before sleep claimed her, were what a fool she was.

**… … … … …**

"Wake up, Serena!" A horribly familiar voice bellowed in her ear.

"What, Mina?" She moaned, "It's my Saturday, I deserve to sleep in."

"Its four thirty in the afternoon and I'm sick of you mooning around," Mina replied, ripping the sheets from Serena's body.

"I'm not mooning around," Serena said defensively.

"Yes, you are. You've been like this for the past month!" Mina pointed out.

Serena sighed, she'd tried to pretend to herself that Darien didn't matter but obviously he did, especially now he was with Anne. Serena curled into a ball, burying her face in her pillow as she remembered the day, two weeks after the fight, when Anne waltzed into work looking – Serena admitted grudgingly – sexed up. She had bragged to Serena about winning the gangsters affections, and painfully described their 'love making'.

"You know, if I didn't know better, this is a guy thing," Mina said, sitting down at the edge of the bed, stroking Serena's hair, "He hurt you, didn't he sweetie."

Serena released a sound like a wounded animal, nodding her head against the pillow. As much as Mina was dying to know the details, she resisted wanting to cheer her friend up.

"Sere, you've got to let go," Mina said, "Trust me. I speak from plenty of experience. You've got to let go and find some one else. Think of how happy the arse hole will be knowing that you're suffering and he's par-taying."

Serena sat up, her hair falling in her vision. She hadn't thought of it that way and gritted her teeth. She absolutely abhorred the thought that Darien knew she was suffering while he had someone else to play with.

"You're right Mina," She said with more spirit then she had shown in weeks.

Mina cracked a wide smile, "Wahoo, our Serena's back!"

"Like hell I am. I'm going for a shower and I'm going to continue my life." She said adamantly, resolve deep within her sparking eyes.

"And tonight, we go clubbing!" Mina added pushing her towards the door, "I bought a whole heap of clothes in my car – you are going to be a sex goddess, no man will resist you!"

As she took a shower, she felt the dread once again settling like lead in her stomach. She went through the motions, washing her hair absentmindedly and lathering her body. Before she knew it Mina was yelling through the door she'd been in there half an hour and to hurry up. Serena smiled sadly to herself, she was so lucky to have a friend like Mina who picked up the pieces when she was a mess.

When she returned to her room, smothered in a thick fluffy towel, she found her room looking like a bomb went off. Mina had bought her mountain of clothes from the car and had ransacked her closet trying to find more assembles.

"God, Serena," Mina said, "Don't you have something a little more exciting?"

Serena shrugged, "No, not really, not anymore anyway."

"Well, thankfully I'm prepared," Mina said.

At that moment Serena's stomach gave a large growl, "I'm a little bit – starving."

"You poor, poor girl!" Mina said, horrified that a man had distracted Serena from her food, "Come, we'll get you something to eat."

It was worse then Mina suspected, in all the years of knowing Serena she had never resisted the call of food. Unfortunately, none of the women were very good at making food, it didn't help that Serena hadn't gone shopping for the past week.

"You've only got these really sad vegetables," Mina said, pulling out some wilting celery.

Serena shrugged, but they eventually managed to make a vegetable stir fry with what they ate in silence.

"Okay, Lita would be so horrified by the vegetables' state, but incredibly impressed at how we pulled it off," Mina smiled, "Now, time for the fun stuff!" Mina shrieked, wrenching Serena back to her room as soon as her plate was empty.

"Stand there," Mina said, placing her in the centre of the room.

"What are we doing, Mina?" Serena asked, raking a hand through her damp locks.

"Hush, Serena, this is important. I'm analysing what you need," Mina answered, gazing at Serena's bathrobe clad form.

Serena rolled her eyes at Mina's eccentric ways, but didn't interrupt again. Serena knew Mina was never wrong about what to wear or how to get a guy.

With a pout and a deep breath, Mina spoke, "I've got it! The love goddess is going to make you into a work of art! I'm Leonardo De Caprio and you're the Mona Lisa."

Serena frowned, "Leonardo De Vinci painted the Mona Lisa."

"Don't interrupt my train of thought," She snapped, "Put this on," She instructed throwing her a scandalous black thong embroidered with red roses.

"Can I wear something else?" Serena asked, a thong not being her favourite under attire.

"Who's the Love Goddess?" Mina responded haughtily.

"Alright, sorry I questioned you," Serena amended, sliding it on.

"Besides, you'll need it for the skirt I've chosen," Mina grinned cheekily, pulling out a knee length black skirt that was so tight you needed a thong.

"Yes, it's tight," Mina said, predicting Serena's next comment, "But only around the bum, because you've got a gorgeous arse, not to mention good boobs." She muttered enviously.

"Yeah, but it has a giant split up the side," Serena pointed out, the huge gap going right up high on the low riding skirt, showing a huge amount of leg.

"It's not a split, it's a slit, it's meant to be there!" Mina explained, "You've been out of it _way_ too long!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Serena agreed, "What's next," She asked determined not to whine anymore.

"Now you've got some enthusiasm!" Mina squealed victoriously, "Next item. Dah dah dah daaah!"

Mina revealed a slinky halter top from behind her back, Serena instantly loved the iridescent dark blue colour it was.

"I made this one especially for you, to suit your eyes," Mina said happily, "Put it on."

Serena eagerly took the top and slipped it on. It was daring but not trashy, the material silky and soft on her skin. It had a modest scoop neck, but was made daring by the tiny strap on the lower back that left the whole back bare and looked dangerously like it could be blown off.

"Everything's perfectly balanced," Mina cried happily, "Not trashy, not modest – perfectly teasing!"

They finished off with a pair of wedge shoes, which allowed for easy moving but still looked elegant.

"Put some make up on while I get dressed, don't put much on though," Mina said, grabbing a short black mini and orange top.

Doing as instructed, she put some light makeup on and twisted her hair with a decorative pin. By the time it was pitch black they were done and caught a taxi down to the hottest club, which Mina promised was jam packed with hunks.

It had been a really long time since Serena had been out on the play. Usually she was just too tired after a hard week, but it all came back and she spread out between the dancing people. She headed to the bar with Mina and seated herself at one of the bar stools. Crossing her legs she rested her chin at the heel of her hand, watching the band play their work as the people around them pulsed to the beat.

"What can I getcha, ladies?" The bartender asked, giving them a stunning smile.

Mina smiled in return, "Two Scorpio's please."

The bartender winced, "Oooh, ladies with bite, coming up."

Serena closed her eyes, allowing the beat to consume her.

"Serena, you've got that faraway look on your face," Mina said knowingly, "What are you thinking about?"

Serena cracked an eye to glance at her friend, the strobe lights flashing on her golden hair making it a riot of colour.

"Nothing," She answered truthfully.

"No, you should be thinking about the man over there eyeing you up," Mina reprimanded.

Serena glanced his way, "He doesn't look to bad," She admitted returning her gaze back to Mina.

"Now think about this. You are his dream. Play with him. Tease him. Leave him."

"There you are," The bartender interrupted, placing the two blood red drinks before them.

"Thanks, doll," Mina said, passing him a few notes, "here."

Serena took the shot glass, gazing into its crimson contents where a bright red chilly resided.

"To us." Mina started raising her glass, "Single women at our best!"

Their glasses clinked as they touched, then they bought them to their lips and downed it in one. Serena resisted the gagging action that the drink always bought, feeling it burn her taste buds with hot flames, then scorch down her throat. Mina's eyes were watering when she looked at her, her cheeks taking on a pretty flush.

"Huh!" Mina said, trying to cool her burning mouth, "Still got it."

Serena cracked up, "Two strawberry creams," She said to the bartender, adrenaline and endorphins awakening in her body.

The music was all over them, Serena's foot tapping to the beat as she took the next creamy pink drink.

"Girl power," Serena said.

Mina snorted, "That's so corny!" Erupting into peals of laughter.

Raising their glasses once again, they drunk deep, tipping the contents down.

"Ciao, for now!" Mina said, slipping off the chair and joining the throbbing crowd.

"Miss," the bartender said placing another strawberry cream in front of her, "From the man over there."

Serena cocked an inviting brow, raising her drinkbut this time taking small sips. He came to join her, not bad looking with mahogany hair and chocolate eyes.

Leaning down his breath touched her neck, "Dance with me," He whispered in her ear.

Serena gave a slow secretive smile, as if deep in thought whether she should or shouldn't. With a quick tip of her drink, she left the empty shot glass on thebar and slid off her stool, taking his hand. He lead them to the heart of the party, taking her arms and wrapping them around his neck as his hands spread low on her back. Serena made no attempts to stop in as his hands roved, her mind a hazy fog, the music blanketing all her senses. Her body moved to the rhythm, hips grinding sensuously into his, fuelling his desire. She felt the hands move below her top, caressing her stomach, a horrible screaming starting in her head for it to stop but her body felt languid, unresponsive, her eyes closing as the fast alcohol consumption took effect.

Serena stumbled as her support, the dance partner, was wrenched away. Serena focused on the figure in front of her, _Darien…_

He looked irate, his hair sexily tousled, teeth bared in a snarl at her partner.

"Don't touch her," She heard him hiss, her partner's shirt bunched in his hand, "She's _not_ yours to touch."

With a quick push, he thrust her partner way into the crowd, spinning his blazing eyes back to her. Serena glared back at him with equal passion and spinning around, marched back towards the bar, _how dare him! He was tormenting her!_

A hand caught her wrist and Serena was forced to look at him. Her eyes dropped to his large tanned hand encasing her little wrist like a bracelet. With a jerk she tried to dislodge it, not liking the hot sensations scorching through her body.

"Lemme go!" She snarled.

With fluid grace he wrenched her against him, wrapping an arm around her waist and forcibly pushing her away.

"You've had too much to drink," Darien stated, "That man was all over you."

"That's the aim of the game," Serena retorted, "Who are you to dictate the running of my life?"

"Don't test my patience," Darien said, taking her out into the cool air.

The breeze helped to clear her spinning head, "Where are you taking me."

"You're coming with me," Darien answered.

"Don't be so bloody ambiguous, besides I don't want to go with you," She said slipping free of his grip, rubbing her arm where his finger prints marked.

"Serena, all I'm trying to do is look after you," Darien said.

Could it be that simple? Serena frowned, "I can look after myself," Serena replied, her voice hoarse.

Turning she headed back to the club, wanting alcohol to dull her sorrow. He was tearing her heart out and had no idea of the devastation he was causing. His hands on her hips stopped her and Serena trembled under his grip, releasing a suffering sigh.

"You don't have to be such a bitch all the time," Darien said calmly.

"Great one Darien. You really know how to make a woman feel special." Serena said fighting her constricting throat, thank god he wasn't looking at her or else he would see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"You don't need to protect yourself all the time, I want to do that, I want to look after you," Darien said, his voice raw in her ear.

Serena's heart stopped, "And what if the one who wants to protect me is the one who hurts me?" Serena replied angrily as she remembered Anne's gloating face. "I think we should leave it as it ended."

She shook herself free and began to resume her path to the club when she was pushed against the wall. Darien's face blared down at her, his lips inches from hers, eyes blazing behind the silky black strandsthat tumbledin his vision.

"You weren't the only one hurt that day," Darien said, watching her eyes widen. "That's right, a cold killing gangster affected by a woman – impossible! But it's true. I've tried to forget you and move on but here, you dancing with that bastard I can't let go. I want you! Your mind, body and soul. I want to be your man, Serena – not a mutual agreement. I want everyone to know that your _mine_, none of this hiding in the shadows!"

Serena was astounded, moments passed and the heavens opened up pouring their contents on the tormented lovers. Serena saw the agony in his eyes, the water making his hair impossibly black and running over his rugged features.

"Fuck! I love you, Serena," He confessed, and against all instincts he released her, unwilling to force her compliance, he loved her just too much, if she wanted to leave she could.

Serena was suddenly sober, the rain had already saturated her thin clothes and she was cold, yet she barely felt anything. Darien looked so dejected leaning against the wall, his eyes were closed and body relaxed but the deep look of suffering proved he was far from that.

"But what about Anne," She forced through her mouth.

"What about Anne? There was no Anne!" He replied angrily, raking an impatient hand through his saturated locks.

Serena took tentative steps towards him, fitting her body into his. Her hand cupped his jaw, running into his wet hair desperately seeking the contact. A sob escaped her lips and she buried her head into his strong chest, a little hand gripping his shirt – she never wanted to lose him.

"I love you too, Darien," she said, looking up into his dark eyes, "I wanted to get absolutely intoxicated tonight, to forget you. I was going to dance the night with man after man only because I was desperate to replace your essence in my heart, but I couldn't because my heart doesn't belong to me --- it belongs to you."

The tears slipped down her cheeks, mingling with the rain, "I'll do anything for you, Darien," She whispered against his chest.

"Marry me," He said spontaneously.

Serena's head snapped up, her eyes large and kitten like in her pale face.

"Marry me and become mine in the eyes of the law," He repeated stronger, never had he felt so sure of a decision before.

A beautiful smile bloomed on Serena's face. Her radiance took his breath away, her eyes tranquil pools reflecting the love she'd just proclaimed.

"Yes!" She cried, "Yes, I will marry you."

Darien ceased all sound claiming her lips in a kiss that sent the world rocking. So gentle, but possessive, full of the love and adoration he had for the miniature blonde within his arms. Serena kissed back, pouring every ounce of her soul into it, arms encircling his neck. Darien lifted her, positioning her legs around his waist, the dark alley around them replaced by a hazy dream.

**RIIIPPPP!**

The sound jarred Darien back to reality, "What the hell was that?" He said full of wariness, hand heading for the gun beneath his jacket.

Serena exploded with laughter, "That would be my skirt," she managed, "I suppose that's our cue to leave."

Darien relaxed, allowing Serena to the floor as she gripped her ripped skirt.

"Stay the night with me," Darien purred against her ear, arm claiming her waist.

"Yes," Serena replied, "I'll stay with you."

Darien grinned, gathering her under his arm and leading her to his car.

"I have this feeling I've forgotten something important," Serena mused, "I just can't remember what it was."

"Nothings more important then us," Darien responded.

"Your right, just me being silly,"

**Two hours later**

"SERENA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

**… … … … …**

That's my attempt at a one-shot. Thnx for viewing!


End file.
